Beware the Stones
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: "Master," Frankenstein started warily, catching the Noblesse's attention. "If you keep drinking tea like that…there is a possibility you could get a kidney stone." At that, Raizel choked on the tea he was drinking.


Raizel sipped his tea, staring out the window, the curtains were blowing in the wind. It was a windy day, one of his favorite days. He liked it when the wind blew softly in his face, but what he liked more were windy-sunny days. Unfortunately, Lukedonia had a reputation of having mostly cloudy days.

Such a thought caused him to form a tight frown as he took another sip of his tea. Tea brought a sense of peace to him, caused him to relax as he could focus on the many things around him.

The sounds of the doors opening caught his attention as he turned his head in the direction in which his servant was coming. Frankenstein set another thing of tea down for his Master, a thoughtful look on his face. "Master," he greeted with a bow.

Raizel nods in a form of greeting. "Frankenstein."

Silence filled the room as the blond human poured hot tea into the Noblesse's cup, a small and content smile on his face as he set the teapot down. He glanced out the window, a thought coming to his mind.

Master drank a lot of tea… and he remembered when he was passing the streets of his hometown; many were talking that in drinking tea, one could develop a kidney stone. And a kidney stone hurts just as much as a woman giving birth to her child. He shivered, only for something horrifying to come to his mind.

His eyes widened at that horrifying thing while he looked at his Master, who was sipping his tea. How should he address this matter without putting Raizel in a state of shock? He cleared his throat. "Master," Frankenstein started with a warily. "If you keep drinking tea like that… there is a possibility you could get a kidney stone."

At that, Raizel choked on the tea he was drinking and all but slammed his cup down, his crimson eyes wide. "You mean-"

"Yes, Master," the blond human answered, wishing he would've kept his mouth shut. But, now it was too late. He wondered if it was the right thing to do; he was saving Raizel from going through the pain of passing a kidney stone, something nobody wanted to go through. There is also the problem that his Master being tea-deprived, could put him in a state of trauma.

The Noblesse slightly trembled as he sank down into his chair. "... I don't have one now, do I? Is it too late?" he asked seriously, his expression darkening, his eyes narrowed.

"Well… I've never exactly researched kidney stones before…" Frankenstein said, trailing off. At his Master's horrified expression, he closed his mouth and plastered on a reassuring smile. "I can assure you, Master. You do not have one-"

"How do you know?" Raizel asked, standing up. His tone wasn't full of worry, as one could easily tell that the Noblesse was good at hiding his emotions in his tone; but, the widened eyes showed that he was concerned. "How do you know I don't have one?"

Frankenstein winced. The last thing he wanted was a frantic Noblesse running around, trying to search for aids on a kidney stone. And, the Lord hearing about it, along with the Nobles. Urokai would visit too much, and Edian would blame him. The Lord would insist that he would have to come and also visit frequently-

Yeah, they would all visit too much; in which they would all be overstaying their welcome.

They weren't even welcomed here in the first place!

"Frankenstein," a voice spoke, dragging him out of his thoughts. He turned around to see his Master with an irritated gaze. "Answer my question."

"I know you don't have one… because…" Great, coming up with a solution now was painful. "You don't have any symptoms of it!"

"What are the symptoms?"

"You don't have them.. no point in knowing!" Frankenstein exclaimed quickly, rushing out the door. "I'll go make some more tea- I mean, cakes!"

With that, he left his Master alone in the room, glaring at the cup. "Kidney stones… I really don't have one?"

No, but Raizel would soon get word that Urokai had the symptoms of one.

* * *

 _Extra Scene:_

"How the heck did he get a kidney stone?!" Gradeus exclaimed in shock, examining Urokai, and soon examining himself. "Is it contagious?" With that, Rayga stepped away from the Agvain family Leader.

" _He_ is here, ya know!" the red head Noble shouted.

Edian frowned. "... I don't understand… how did you catch one-"

"It was probably from the blond human! Wanting to curse me! I knew he was a witch!"

Gradeus smirked. "He may not be a witch, but he sure is a son of a-"

"Gradeus!" Edian yelled, her eyes narrowed as she glared at the other Noble.

"I heard Sir Raizel got one…" Roctis mumbled, catching everyone's attention, the whole room growing silent.

"THEN WE GOTTA RUSH OVER TO HIS AIR NOW!" Gradeus, Rayga, Edian, Largus, and practically every other family Leader but the Eleanor Clan Leader shouted, dashing off and out the doors.

The Eleanor Clan Leader sighed as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, turning toward the Lord. "Don't they know that Sir Raizel doesn't have one- it was all just a hunch on his part?"

The Lord waved a dismissive hand, giggling. "It'll sure irritate Frankenstein. I'll be visiting too in that case!"

"..."


End file.
